One Wild Fling
by yumexlicious
Summary: Naruto was just a dull businessman with no experience in love but he was forced into it by a mysterious stranger named Sasuke who only wanted one wild fling. Full summary inside profile. Sasu x Naru
1. Chapter 1 Naruto's POV

Heya!

I'm back with another new story. Yeah, I know. What the hell am I doing here when I've got other unfinished stories? The truth is, I spent most of my time writing this one. One day, it just hit me so hard that I couldn't stop writing. Even in my dreams, it haunted me…

Okay, let me get some stuff straight first before you continue. This story is dedicated to all my beloved friends at **Fantasyshrine**. I hope you crazy people love this because a crazy idea drove me into writing this. Let's not forget my encouraging fans that have been continually encouraging me from the beginning of my writing till now.

**WARNING!** This fic is **yaoi** and **focuses mainly on SasuNaru** action. To those who hate a guy loving another guy, you're just being plain silly for being here and I suggest you get the heck outta here. There is nothing else much I can tell you but there won't be any major character death but there will be a lot of sadness later on.

Words in _'ITALIC'_ are thoughts!!

Well, let's move on to the story that you all have been waiting for. Reviews can wait till later at the end.

-

-

-

**_Chapter 1: The Destined Meeting?_**

Naruto sighed in defeat. What the hell he was doing here had been forgotten. He shook his head vigorously and tried to ignore the loud and annoying music that was blaring through the humongous speakers on the stage, trying to get his poor eardrums to burst. He squirmed uncomfortably on his small seat. The flashy latex shirt was a little too tight and the pants were too snug. Naruto gulped hard. He was worried his clothes might tear if he put on any sudden movements. But that was the least of his problems.

The pub was full of people of all ages. Naruto wanted to vomit. The flirting atmosphere was just too much. He knew he shouldn't have promised his friend, Ino to meet her so-called blind date. Naruto sighed again because he knew inside that he could never refuse any requests from his childhood friend who has already found her place beside Shikamaru. He just didn't understand why did her parents set her up with someone she didn't even like.

"_Please, Naruto. You can kick this guy away." Ino's eyes twinkled with hope._

_Naruto shook his head. "No way. You should've told your parents that you didn't wanna meet this guy and ask them to break it off." _

_Ino scoffed. "Naruto…please… I love my parents too much to hurt them." Ino pleaded, using her deadly charms to win Naruto over. "I love Shika too and I need more time before I can break the news to them."_

_Glaring at Ino wouldn't help Naruto now as his resistance wore thin. He was weak to Ino's requests and hated himself for that. "I won't be able to get into that pub and you know it. It's only for beautiful people with lots of money."_

_Ino squealed and threw her arms around Naruto, nearly making him lose his balance. "Thank you! Thank you! That won't be a problem at all. You have money and you have the looks." Ino grinned mischievously as she pulled Naruto's spectacles off._

"_Why do I get this warning buzz in my head that I'm not going to like this?" Naruto groaned aloud as he rolled his eyes, mortified._

It was true. He didn't like it one single bit. When Ino was done with him, he had to admit that he looked better than he had ever been. Ino had actually drooled at him and praised that he had looks of a potential model. Naruto frowned. The clothes that his friend had chosen made him feel disgustingly naked.

"_You look absolutely fantastic! Like the male models in the magazines! Only prettier." Ino beamed happily with her masterpiece._

_Naruto looked at himself in the mirror as the familiar stranger stared back at him. "I-I… look like a porn star. No, scratch that. A slut!" Naruto was shocked beyond words. He didn't look like Uzumaki Naruto anymore. The new contact lens that Ino had given him made him realized that she had it all planned out from the beginning but he decided to keep silent about it. Even if he didn't like where this was going, he felt great for the first time of his life. No one will ever recognize him in this outfit._

"_Aw, come on!" Ino smacked Naruto playfully. "Don't be a baby. You look incredible!" _

"_Yeah, right." Naruto answered sarcastically. _

_Then Ino dropped a pile of colourful clothes onto Naruto's lap. "Go change." She pointed towards the closet. _

"_What's wrong with my current clothes?!" Naruto retaliated in defence. His head held high as he glared at the other blonde._

_Ino rolled her eyes. With her hands on her slender hips, Naruto knew that luck wouldn't be on his sight tonight. "You want to wear your suit into that pub? That's your working clothes! Geez! Get a life and get into the clothes I just gave ya!" Ino pulled Naruto up before pushing him into the closet and slammed the door at his face._

_Reluctantly, Naruto obeyed despite the throbbing pain from his nose. Then he realized something was wrong. "Ino?" He received a lazy "Hmmm?" as a response. "Where's my underpants?" He frowned._

"_You won't be needing any. You'll put cresses on the leather pants if you wore one."_

_What Ino later received was Naruto cursing and swearing at her._

Naruto's head practically fell with a loud bang on the glass table. He is beginning to doubt his non-alcoholic punch has alcohol in it. If not, why was he feeling tipsy? He needed to pull himself together or he's gonna fall apart without even able to meet this mysterious guy that was half an hour late! He grabbed his glass and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

"Drowning your sorrows?" A very sexy voice drawled.

Naruto peeked at the annoying stranger who was well, being annoying. He pulled himself up and tried to focus. The sirens in his head were blasting, making his head hurt and throb. "Do I know you?" His words were slurred and hell, he wasn't even drunk.

"I think you're drunk." There was something in this stranger's voice that was stirring Naruto's curiosity. Usually, people won't even pass him a second glance. But finding himself facing the most beautiful male stranger he had ever laid eyes one was really flattering his ego but being picked up by a guy is somewhat deflating his pride as a male too.

Really! The man practically was spewing his sex pheromones that spelt S-E-X-Y.

Naruto turned away, pretending to be uninterested. "You can blow your hot air somewhere else." Under his eyelashes, Naruto continued to study the raven-haired stranger. He was tall, with spiky and unruly hair, strong masculine features unlike Naruto's childish facial contours, a grim look set about the stranger's face as if challenging Naruto to kick him away and his eyes… his eyes were as dark as the night that seem to bore into him.

Gulping hard, Naruto lowered his gaze, only regretting that he did so. The black silk shirt could barely hide the drop dead gorgeous body and the deep 'V' line of the sinfully sexy shirt dipped low, revealing a very strong chest that would make any girl swoon and that was enough to make Naruto heady. The strong rush of blood to his head was making him dizzy and he didn't dare to look any lower just in case.

The sexy stranger held out his hand. "I'm Sasuke. Now, you know me." The confidence in his voice was nerve-wracking. It made Naruto slightly irritated but at the same time intrigued. There was something familiar about this man but Naruto couldn't pinpoint it. Wait! There was something he needed to do but he somehow cannot remember what it was. He needed to get out of this blasted place and get some fresh air.

But courtesy is courtesy. He looked at Sasuke but refused to take the hand. Naruto was unable to trust himself to not melt once they have any kind of body contact at all. "Naruto." He also didn't trust himself with words for fear he might say the wrong thing and send this handsome stranger running off.

But luckily Sasuke didn't run off and instead he offered to buy drinks. "Can I get you anything else to drink?" _Okay, that means that he's going to be around for a little while longer._ Naruto's little cowardly heart thumped. No one has ever offered to treat him before and he was happy that this drop dead gorgeous man offered to.

"Okay." When Sasuke ordered two cocktails of martini and a shot of lemonade, Naruto nearly protested. He couldn't possibly drink alcohol! He was alcohol intolerant; a cheap drunk but Naruto also didn't want to appear as an idiot in front of Sasuke so he sat quietly, looking everywhere else but the person beside him. Spotting a few groups of people pointing and whispering his way made Naruto blush. True, he was spending his night with someone that girls and guys together would die for was somewhat flattering and he found himself smiling.

"You alright?" There was it again; the dreamy and sexy voice from the dark-haired stranger beside him. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I don't usually drink alcohol." _Uh oh, did I just say that?_ His mouth had just run away from him. "I mean, I like to be in control at all times." When that last sentence came out, Naruto wanted to bury himself in the deepest core of the earth. Just what the hell was he saying?!

Probably Sasuke didn't want to embarrass him or not. He just smiled at him with those eyes, threatening to eat him up like any hungry pack of wolves. "Oh?" Naruto nearly fell off his seat as his heart sped off into another erratic beat. This is going to be a long, long night…

The seductive glint in Sasuke's predatory eyes was doing something to him. He was feeling hot all over. The heat emitted from the strong body somehow tortured his senses and that heady aroma…

"What are you afraid of?" Sasuke whispered as he leant in closer. "Naruto."

How well his name rolled from Sasuke. It was getting unbearable and he felt as though he was about to burst. His skin was super sensitive now and the mere hot breath of Sasuke's brushed teasingly, making his already haywire nerves grow more uncontrollable. His toes curled in anticipation and his fingers clutched possessively on Sasuke's arms, feeling the taut muscles. "You."

The small answer made Sasuke smile and Naruto thought that he couldn't take it anymore. His libido was being unruly and the shame of responding to the same sex was soon forgotten when he placed his arms behind Sasuke's neck and pulled him lower still.

"Kiss me."

Teasing, Sasuke kept his posture, refusing to give in to Naruto's request. "One night stand, Naruto. That's all I can promise you." He brushed the stray locks away from Naruto's eyes and stared hungrily at the upturned luscious lips; his for the taking. "One wild fling."

Nodding his head, Naruto's dazed mind was willing to agree to anything as long as those cold lips did wonders to him again, the touches to arouse him, the long legs to slide along his body… "Yes…"

-

He focused on the digital clock, his eyes widening in horror as he realized that it was already 6.30AM. _Oh no! I got a meeting in about three hours!_ Naruto groaned unhappily. He wanted to forget all about work and stay in bed with the gorgeous stranger that had picked him up earlier. No, they were no longer strangers. A stupid smile found its way to Naruto's dreamy face as his eyes continued to linger on Sasuke's peaceful face. _He looks like a small kid. I wonder how old is he?_

That last thought jerked Naruto back to reality. He thought in horror that he probably slept with an underage kid or something but strangely, he didn't regret it. Boldly, he let his sight roam Sasuke's facial features, down the strong and slender neck that met with beautifully carved collarbones and broad, slightly muscular chest and moving down to the taut stomach and… The stupid blush

Naruto slipped quietly into his pants, wincing uncomfortably. Groping for his wretched shirt somewhere on the floor in the dark, he cursed inwardly when his big toe hit the corner of a something. _Great! Just what I need; more pain._ Glancing back at the dark sleeping figure on the bed made Naruto blushed. He could feel the blush spreading from the tips of his ears to his neck as he remembered the previous events of hardcore sex he and Sasuke had just shared. This was going to be something that he was going to keep buried within him forever.

Miraculously, he managed to find his discarded and rumpled shirt and the door. Slipping out quietly, he knew it was rude to leave without any notice but he couldn't help it. This guy probably thought he's a whore or something by the way he had responded during their intimate moments. So, he decided to do something else to make sure that Sasuke did not think of him as a prostitute. He would share to pay the hotel bill.

Taking one last glance, Naruto shed a silent tear. Falling in and out of love within 24 hours was something he didn't want to experience again. He would probably never see Sasuke again but he was glad that his path had clashed with Sasuke's. With a soft click, the door was shut and Naruto knew that there was never going to be a turning back. He heaved a heavy sigh and left.

_No strings attached._

_(To be continued…)_

-

-

-

A/N:

Okay, the meeting between the two characters were fast and within this chappie, they have already done 'it'. Hahaha… No worries, the story is only beginning and there will be more following soon. There will lots and lots of loving, forcing, torturing, betrayal and etc, etc, etc… Oops, better not reveal too much.

Well, I'll be seeing you soon with another new chappie.

Buhbye.


	2. Chapter 1 Sasuke's POV

Now… this isn't really an update. This is just another POV. Can you guess who? Virtual cookies for the winner!

I wanted to do another point of view so that you can understand the other person's feelings better instead of judging him wrongly. Opps… did I just say 'he'? Hahaha…

**WARNING!** This fic is **yaoi** and **focuses mainly on SasuNaru** action. To those who hate a guy loving another guy, you're just being plain silly for being here and I suggest you get the heck outta here. There is nothing else much I can tell you but there won't be any major character death but there will be a lot of sadness later on.

**Words in _'ITALIC'_ are thoughts!!**

This chapter is dedicated to **Hikari no Kurai and ASH**! I love your reviews! And I'm happy to say that this story isn't an oneshot so hold your horses, sit back and enjoy because you're gonna need your box of tissues later. And no, this story isn't going to be as sad as 'Farewell, mi amour' but you're still going to need your tissues later. Ah nuts, I said something I shouldn't have again. (ducks flying chopsticks) CUT THAT OUT!

Onwards…

-

-

-

_**Chapter 1.2: The Fated Meeting?**_

_Who was the idiot who decided this to be the meeting place? Oh yeah, me._ Sasuke fumed silently, ignoring the hundredth attempt to be picked up since the last hour. He only came to this noisy place, full of uncouth hooligans and drooling idiots just because he wanted to break his engagement with his so-called fiancée. His parents cannot force him to get married to some female that he has never seen. That is like so out-of-fashion.

Normally, people with high statuses will prefer high class restaurants with waiters and sommeliers at your every beck and call, exquisite food that most rich idiots couldn't pronounce and all pretending to be someone with dignity and class. He purposefully picked this location to scare off his potential fiancée and was rather surprised when the other side agreed to meet here.

Cursing loudly as he ignored the hundredth and one attempt, Sasuke slipped off his stool by the bar and wondered why he hasn't seen his fiancée appear yet. He thought that she would've probably pounced onto him by now and declared to everyone that he was her fiancé. Ugh, what a horrible idea. All he wanted to do now was to focus on his expanding business. He wanted to be like his elder brother; someone who is able to stand on his own two feet once he was of legal age.

Uchiha Itachi had defied his father's wishes and ran off with some unknown girl. Enraged, his father had announced Sasuke as the sole heir to the family's business; bringing much distaste to every other corporate officials because the Uchiha family was well-known for being talented in many fields. At the age of 21, Sasuke prided himself for being a successful bachelor and was fiercely protective of his independence.

Then he saw him. Sitting at the corner, hidden from everyone's view was a young and beautiful blonde man. Probably in his mid twenties but Sasuke didn't care. There was something about the other man that he found interesting. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see other lecherous guys nudging each other to make a move while the girls giggled and whispered to each other. Well, he wasn't about to be beaten. Sasuke knew that with the snap of his fingers, he could have almost everyone in the disco but now, all he wanted was to get close to him.

As he approached the man, he felt his heart tug a few times and wondered what had caused it. All his attention was focused on the prey. Right now, he was the predator stalking the unknowing prey but to lure him into his trap, Sasuke needed words; words as sweet as honey as bait.

"Drowning your sorrows?" _What a sad pickup line._ Sasuke plopped himself down right beside the blonde who was studying him with disgust. Looking at the blonde who drew himself up to a full sitting position made Sasuke draw his breath. He was every inch a beauty and a rare one. Sasuke knew that the blonde is curious and irritated as well because of the way his eyebrow quirk.

"Do I know you?" _His words were slightly slurred; probably he's a little drunk?_

But the strange thing is, he couldn't really think of anything to say to the blonde stranger; probably because Sasuke was used to other people picking him up instead of him trying to flirt with other people. So, he said the only words that came to mind. "I think you're drunk." _Smart move, buster. Now he's seriously going to ignore your sorry arse._

The blonde turned away, almost dashing Sasuke's hopes but Sasuke was not the type to give up so easily until the other said, "You can blow your hot air somewhere else." What a blow to his male ego. Sasuke was angry and nothing ever fares well whenever he's angry. He cleared his throat and told himself to calm down or he's gonna blow this and let some other lecherous pig prey on his victim.

Then he noticed that the curiosity in the blonde had not faded at all. He was still studying him through hidden lashes. Sasuke silently thanked god for giving him good looks and a good body. Holding out his hand, Sasuke introduced himself. "I'm Sasuke. Now, you know me." Hearing himself say embarrassing words was unbearable but to be unable to claim his trophy for tonight was ever worse.

"Naruto." The blondie named Naruto didn't even bother saying anything else. So, Sasuke withdrew his hand. _What else do people talk about when they're trying to flirt?_ Never ever has Sasuke's mind go haywire over matters as trivial as this.

"Can I get you anything else to drink?" Sasuke asked. He could see Naruto hesitating, probably considering whether he should take up the offer or not. Sasuke needed to act fast with his charms. "Look, don't worry about anything. It just a couple of drinks, okay?" His eyes told everything but innocence.

Naruto smiled softly and said a quiet 'okay' which was enough to boost Sasuke's confidence up again and burst other predators' hopes of getting close. So he ordered two glasses of martini with a shot of sherry. He thought that he shouldn't something too heavy, just something that's enough to lighten up the tense atmosphere between them. He wasn't usually interested in males but he'll make an exception this time.

The blonde was fidgeting in his seat. Was blondie uncomfortable with Sasuke's presence? Sasuke had to make sure. "You alright?" With a small nod, Sasuke felt better.

"I don't usually drink alcohol. I mean, I like to be in control at all times." Sasuke's brow went up automatically. As Naruto spoke, Sasuke could see a pretty pink blush spread from his cheeks to his neck. _How cute._ He thought that only females would be able to do that but it suited Naruto. Naruto, the blondie seemed to exude sensuality with his every breath. Sasuke could almost taste it.

The scent emitted from Naruto was heady and a little musky; makes Sasuke wonder if blondie has ever used any brand of cologne or deodorant. He could get addicted to this if he was not careful. When the drinks came, Sasuke took this short opportunity to move his stool closer to Naruto's who surprisingly didn't move away.

Another score for the dark-haired playboy.

-

The night of passion had drained him; both mentally and physically. All he could remember was the feathery touches that had grown into something more demanding and urgent. The soul searing kisses had earned a soft 'wow'. Basking in the afterglow of such an incredible partner was something he had not experienced for a long time. Naruto, the blondie had been clumsy in his task to pleasure him (not that Sasuke minded) and he had been very shy, very, very shy indeed.

His body was strangely satiated as he drifted back to reality from his dreamless slumber. His hand instinctively searched for the warmth of the blondie he had picked up yesterday; only to find coldness. Sasuke jerked up and found himself alone in the hotel room.

_It was just a one wild fling._ Sasuke messed his dark locks as he reluctantly slipped of the comfortable bed. He needed a cold shower now, to wash off previous night's memories of the seductive siren but not before he noticed a small roll of money on a piece of paper at the table beside.

'_Bye and thanks.'_

That was all. Infuriated, Sasuke crumpled the piece of paper and flung it away, disgusted. _What the hell did that guy think he was?!_ He looked with distaste at the money on the table. No one has ever humiliated him in this way. Now, he, Uchiha Sasuke is going to hunt down the sexy blonde known as Naruto and take the pleasure to throw the money back at his face.

Before that, a long cold shower and a stupid meeting.

-

-

-

A/N:

Yeah, this chappie is rather short because we all know that the horny Sasuke is only focused on one thing. Hehehehe… There will probably be some more Sasuke POVs later but I think it will be better if I put Sasuke's and Naruto's POV in one chappie? You're probably thinking, "The baka fic writer should have done it earlier!" Well, this baka writer will do what she likes! But at the same time, this baka fic writer wants to hear your reviews.

Work has started… again. I can see a lot of people adding my story on their favourite list and adding me as their favourite author but compared to the amount of the so-called list, my reviews are less than what I expected. Like any other writers who crave for people's review, I'm going to have to put my foot down.

From now on, no reviews, no updates. Yeah, I know I'm crappy, demanding and evil and let's not forget my favourite one, mean. But I also want to know what you think so that I may improve it. Ah… no one really cares what I'm rambling here. Maybe I should just pull another stunt like I did in the .Farewell, my amour'.

(floats away)


	3. Chapter 2

I've always thought that nobody ever reads my rambling but I'm so happy that I'm wrong. I know that I have been neglecting my stories but I've just been, well, lazy. When I first started, I was full of ideas on how the plot should go, the action, the drama but then, when it came to elaboration... I hit a stone wall. I just didn't know how to put the story into words but you all didn't give up on me. Always checking whether I have updated or not, sending comments and reviews to me.

Arigatou.

And here's another update for you out there that has been following my stories. Thank you so much for sticking to my stories even though I've been a lazy writer who loves to claim that she's stuck with writer's block (IT'S TRUE!!!) Ehem, since I have so much free time now since there's no television or internet line whenever I'm in my hostel, a few yummy ideas and plot hit me. And so, I dedicate this story to you.

**WARNING!** This fic is **yaoi** and **focuses mainly on ****SasuNaru** action. To those who hate a guy loving another guy, you're just being plain silly for being here and I suggest you get the heck outta here. There is nothing else much I can tell you but there won't be any major character death but there will be a lot of sadness later on.

**Words in **** are thoughts!!**

-

-

-

"Who's that idiot who's even later than I am?" Naruto growled. His fingers tapped the polished table impatiently. His back was still killing him but the satiated feeling of being sexually satisfied gave him a big boost of confidence to succeed in today's presentation. He leaned back slowly against his seat, careful to not hurt his back anymore. For the past ten minutes, he had been fidgeting uncomfortably, waiting for the guest of honour to appear but it seemed that the young master Uchiha had been apparently 'detained'.

Shino, his secretary was going through the presentation notes again. "The idiot who's gonna finance you for your next project." The cool voice had sarcasm laced with it but Naruto was a well known idiot for not catching sarcasm. "You need him. And frankly, I still do not understand why you insist on the spectacles."

Naruto pushed his spectacles to the bridge of his nose. His eyesight was fine, it's just that the specs gave him a professional look and he needed it today more than ever because his career depended in this negotiation. "It makes me look good." Naruto plopped back against his seat, wincing in pain as he had forgotten the pain momentarily and nearly jumped off his seat. "The Uchiha Corporation." Naruto grimaced. "Someday, I will succeed them in the industrial world and the next!" He said with such determination until there were practically stars twinkling in the background. All the other directors laughed and applauded at him. A little smile played on his pale pink lips.

Suddenly, the expensive and heavy oak doors burst open with a bang and in strolled a man in a beautifully tailored suit, suede and flawless, charming everyone but at the same time, emitted an aura of authority, fussed about by other people. The air became tense and silent. Naruto fumed at the person who had just wrecked his moment of grandeur but then he stopped.

A jolt of lightning ran through his body, rendering him immobile. Naruto stared. He really stared before it hit him. In the next instant, he ducked under the table and cursed and cursed and cursed. No wonder he found the name 'Sasuke' so familiar. He's the next heir of the gigantic Uchiha Corporations and his father was one heck of a ruthless but extremely rich businessman. Of course Naruto had heard of the infamous male Uchihas who thrived exceptionally well in looks, physique and everything else. They had wealth that could make a Roman emperor look like an ordinary man and it was rumoured that it could last 5 generations without anyone else in the family work.

Then something else dawned upon him; realization to a horrible truth.

He had spent the night with Ino's fiancé. _Oh god, could you be anymore crueller!?_Uzumaki Naruto had actually had five hours of hard and raw sex, writhing with pleasure and screaming Sasuke's name as he came numerous times just not so long ago. He could still remember the trailing of the torturous hands all over his body. The feathery light kisses and the expert tongue at arousing him, teasing and tantalizing and making him realize that he had sensitive spots that he never realized were even there. The gentle thrusts and words of soothing and lewdness echoed in his ears. The hard and strong body that rubbed against his perspiring body...

Uchiha Sasuke, the one reason why he had gone down to that wretched place. No wonder he realized there was something missing, he was supposed to meet Uchiha Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka's fiancé.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_

_Ugh!_ Naruto felt like digging a deep hole and crawl into it, bury himself and never appear again or maybe cement his legs and throw himself into the sea or maybe rent a place where he can spend his miserable and embarrassing life in solitude. He was so gonna murder someone tonight and it isn't going to be pleasant. How can some people be so talented when he had to work his arse off for what he had achieved today? Especially Uchiha Sasuke! He is great in sports, work, charms everyone with his presence and is even incredible in sex! Life can be so unfair.

It was confirmed. He was jealous.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" His secretary's hushed voice startled him as he snapped back into reality. Naruto knew he was making a scene but he couldn't help it. He slipped his glasses off, wiped them with his handkerchief before placing them back on. He waved to his secretary as if to say he's okay. "I apologize for Mr. Uzumaki's unexpected behaviour. He dropped something and therefore he needed to retrieve it." Shino's cool exterior actually rivalled the young Uchiha and Naruto wondered dimly how could they ever be so cool and yet so commanding at the same time?

_Thank you so much, Shino. I'll give you a raise as soon as we're done here._ Naruto was so ever grateful. He slowly got up; avoiding eye contact with the one man he had great sex with yesterday night. Naruto could feel the scrutinized gaze on him and he fidgeted nervously. "Gentlemen, now that we're all erm, here." Was this quivering ad uncertain voice really his? "Let's begin, shall we?" He cleared his throat.

For the next two painfully slow hours, everyone in the conference room was probably aware of the sexual tension between him and the Uchiha on the other end of the table. He gulped hard, feeling the extra large lump clogged in his throat. By the time Naruto was done with his presentation, he wanted to die but not before he kills that smirking bastard. Every part of his body was painfully aware of the predatory look Sasuke was giving and it was tingling with the need to be touched. It was as if his sensitized body was reacting to the body that took his virginity.

The loud applause made Naruto awoke from his stupor and gave his audience a smile. He was glad that his efforts were not in vain because he could see everyone's nods of approval on his outstanding performance which made him feel very proud indeed. Now, the only problem was the person who was going to seal the deal.

Finally, he had to look at the Uchiha. Of course he instantly regretted doing that because he felt his knees go deathly weak and he had to use all his strength to find the nearest chair to sit before he embarrassed himself. "I'm sure that everyone hasn't any objections to this project." The predatory look in the beautiful man did not disguise his want and lust towards the smaller man. Naruto gulped. His inner instincts told him that he'll be swallowed whole if he was not careful because to him, Uchiha Sasuke was like a deadly snake with poison which was like a highly addictive drug.

* * *

Ever so slowly, Sasuke straightened himself from his comfortable position, his eyes staring straight at the blonde who was looking everywhere except at him. When he first entered the meeting room, all he wanted was to get things over with swiftly but when his gaze lay onto the only one person who didn't bat an eye at his awesome entrance, Sasuke nearly had a heart attack.

Never in a million years did he think that he would meet the blonde nymph again. Not after the most incredible night he had had with him. His insides tightened with anticipation and he was once more aroused. Looking at the mousy man, he wanted to ravage him on the meeting table for everyone to see but he was 'the' Uchiha Sasuke. His emotions did not run wildly like a high school boy on puberty. He had a reputation to keep but in private...

Yes, in private.

He didn't mind playing with his blonde prize. After he had offered himself so sweetly the night before, Sasuke couldn't get him out of his mind. _My name is __Naruto_ Funny name for such a beautiful nymph. He looked good no matter what he wore and that pair of glasses made him look more ravishing. Tonight, he was going to make the blonde nymph a writhing mass of pleasure, screaming no one else's name but his. Sasuke had noticed that Naruto was also good at his job besides in bed. The details that he went through, the research and the expectations for profit clearly astounded the young Uchiha. It was hard to admit but Sasuke actually began to admire Naruto.

Inside his evil mind, cruel and tantalizing plans began to form...

"Now, gentleman. You all have heard and clearly agree on the proposal made by this gentleman here." Another soft murmur of agreement. Sasuke shot another deadly but sexy glance at the mentioned person. Naruto squeaked and fidgeted more. Satisfied, Sasuke addressed his executives again. "I shall discuss further negotiations with Mr..." He looked down at the name printed on the papers. "Mr, Uzumaki here. Meeting adjourned."

It was time. The occupants in the meeting room all began to leave, congratulating the stuttering blonde before leaving the room. Sasuke was analyzing Naruto's every move. He found it funny on how the blonde was silently begging his secretary to stay and how the stoic and expressionless secretary brushed him off easily and nodded at the Uchiha before closing the doors with a soft click.

The silence in the room was deafening. Naruto stood at the other end of the long table and looked determined to keep his distance away but Sasuke knew better. There was no escaping for his prey. He could smell fear and the blonde shuddered. "Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke nearly laughed when he noticed how Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. It was clear that he won't get bored... at least for now.

"Mr. U-Uchiha..." Naruto stuttered uneasily. "If there's... um, anything you do not understand, it... will be my pleasure to explain it... uh oh... No, I mean..." As Naruto fumbled for the right words, his face had lit up with the reddest blush Sasuke has ever seen. "Er... right. I need to pack. My secretary will gladly explain the rest to you." Naruto managed to mumble out as he began frantically collecting all his scattered papers all over the table with unsteady fingers.

With a few quick strides of his long legs, Sasuke closed in the distance between them with ease. Clearly affected by his presence, Naruto stood shaking in front of the tall figure, refusing to look up. "I uh... didn't know."

"But now you do." The voice was clipped, professional.

Infuriated, Naruto jerked his gaze upwards. "If I knew you were Ino's fiancé, I wouldn't have acted that way!"

Sasuke's mouth curled into a lazy drawl."And what way is that?" Looking at the poor fella's mouth opening and closing, Sasuke was strangely reminded of a goldfish.

"Uh..." Naruto turned away and pretended to be very busy by stuffing the crumpled papers into his already full suitcase before mumbling an answer.

"What?"

The blush deepened and Sasuke smirked. "Slept with you! Gone to bed with you! Had sex with you! Okay?! Satisfied?!" Naruto threw at the raven head before he marched towards the door, determined to get away from this place where the devil himself lurked, promising him abandonment and other sinful pleasures...

Only a few more inches away...

His freedom...

To get away from the one person he didn't want to see...

But dying to stay with...

Only a couple more of inches...

Sasuke slammed Naruto's struggling body to the door, noting the tiny squeak of pain emitted from the blood. The suitcase dropped with a loud thud and all the papers scattered all over the floor. He didn't care about that. No, his blood was boiling with need and lust. His body craved for the warmth again. And there was nothing to stop him. At least not until his quench for lust is satiated. And right now, he's sure that it won't be quenched that easily.

He wanted to touch and to caress. To tease and to torture. To feel and to savour. The wicked thoughts that had been repeatedly playing in his mind would probably be enough to scare the trembling blonde away. Uchiha Sasuke wanted revenge towards Uzumaki Naruto who thought that he had been some gigolo who had picked him up. But, there wasn't a rule where revenge couldn't be sweet. And he was to prolong it as far as it can go.

Naruto was emitting a scent. A musky scent that made his already heated blood go haywire even more. Sasuke breathed in hard, grabbed a fistful of Naruto's clothes and yanked... hard. The buttons flew everywhere and behold! Naruto's creamy and slightly tanned neck had little red marks all over that connected to his beautifully shaped collar bones and chest... the cute nipples already hard, remembering him from the night before where he had sucked, licked and played with them with his fingers and tongue.

Sasuke took hold of the annoying spectacles from Naruto and threw it carelessly away.

"Oi!" Naruto made a grab for it but Sasuke refused to let go.

The deafening roar of his heated blood drove him of all common sense. Naruto mewled when the strong and hard thigh rubbed between his thighs. His arousal was obvious and his body had already begun to betray him. His breathing became laboured as if there weren't enough oxygen for his lungs. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter. "I…" The words were stuck in his throat. The strong memory of Sasuke's tongue twisting and teasing in his mouth, making him whimper and squirm and his knees growing weak by the second was just too much.

"You remembered."

"Yes...ah... don't..." Naruto felt his toes curl. He wondered hazily what he had been doing earlier.

The tortuous mouth and caressing stopped and Naruto frowned. He didn't want them to stop. He didn't want Sasuke to stop. "Don't what, Naruto-kun?" Naruto frowned even harder. Sasuke was younger than him. It was disrespectful to address an elder '-kun' but...that evil and seductive mouth had already moved to Naruto's most sensitive area.

His ear.

"Tell me one reason why you shouldn't do this with me." Sasuke whispered huskily into the wet ear which he had been sucking seconds before. Naruto's breath become laboured and he knew that somewhere deep within him, he still had the willpower to stop this moment of madness. "Give me a reason why you don't want me."

The soft voice was hypnotic. Naruto could feel another force take over his body. No matter how much he struggled against it. There was no way he will win. Win against what?

Temptation.

It was just too great and when Naruto finally threw all common sense away, he allowed himself to rub intimately against Sasuke. The gates which held his need back suddenly burst through. Once you have tasted the pleasure of sin, you will never want to go back. Naruto had finally sold his soul to the devil himself. Even though the doubt is still there for him to continue this forbidden relationship, Naruto had no qualms about giving his body up as sacrifice to the carnal pleasures.

_Please, just let me love him. _

As the sensual lips slowly descended down, Naruto unconsciously lifted his chin to speed the much needed contact. "I'll think of one tomorrow." He whispered as his eyes slowly hid themselves behind the hooded lids. Subconsciously, he realized his arms had twined themselves behind the strong neck and somewhere far away from his conscious state of mind told him that he was playing with fire which threatened to engulf him whole, leaving no ashes behind.

-

-

-

A/N:-

How was it? How was it? The ultimate sex scene is not ready to unfold itself to you yet. Hahaha... I guess you all have already guessed what would've happened when they meet again, right? So predictable... You all must be saying that. I apologize for the short chapter and I know that I have been neglecting this story for a long time and hopefully, I can post the next chapter as soon as possible. I don't have many rants lately because my life isn't as stressful as it used to be... hahaha...

_Naruto__ – a spiral fishcake, usually served with ramen._

Signing off.


	4. Chapter 3

I'M BACK!!! STILL ALIVE AND KICKING!!!

Hahaha... Some of you (older readers) must have thought that I had disappeared somewhere and will never return to finish the story, right? Right? Well, I'm still here and is presenting you with the next chapter.

Minna-san, like I said, it won't kill to drop a review. I love people who can appreciate my imagination being put into writing. To my loyal readers, thank you for always supporting me and for also for always reading my ramblings. Anyway, onwards to the story that you all have been waiting... BUT FIRST, a little warning (the usual boring stuff) to you who are reading this for the first time.

**This is not a new chappie. Gomen to those who added me on their Story Alert. I just corrected a mistake of mine as pointed out by Nightly Halo. Thank you so much!!**

**WARNING!** This fic is **yaoi** and **focuses mainly on SasuNaru** action. To those who hate a guy loving another guy, you're just being plain silly for being here and I suggest you get the heck outta here. There is nothing else much I can tell you but there won't be any major character death but there will be a lot of sadness later on.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto does not belong to me. O.o

**Words in _'ITALIC'_ are thoughts!!**

-

-

-

**_Chapter 3: Aggressive Harrassment_**

"Dinner tonight at 7.00 PM. Someone will be at your place to pick you up. Don't be late."

The haughty and curt voice was unmistakable. Before Naruto could say anything, the line went dead, leaving a very exasperated and infuriated Naruto. He slammed the phone down and nearly screamed. "ARGH! Who the hell does he think he is?! Giving me orders like that!" He crossed his arms and fell back heavily against his seat. It was clear that he was happy to be invited out.

Without looking up from his files, Shino replied, "Someone who is funding our projects." He managed to duck gracefully from the flying fountain pen that might've poked his eye out. "I take it that you're gonna be having dinner with Mr. Uchiha?" Shino acted as though nothing had happened and went back to reshuffling his already neat pile of files.

Naruto glared at Shino. He hated how his secretary always managed to read everything without asking anything. Suddenly, he felt very tired. Burying his face in his hands, Naruto mumbled incoherently.

"Pardon?"

"I said yes. He asked me to dinner!" Naruto jerked off his leather seat and began pacing to and fro, in thought. "What am I supposed to wear?" He was at a dead end. Being asked out so suddenly especially by someone who has his heart and future in hand was making him act like an idiot and he didn't want to be like that. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the most composed businessman who had everything under control or at least, that was what he thought.

"How about asking Miss Ino for advice?" Shino offered.

Naruto screamed, resisting the urge to pull his hair. "Ino's just gonna ruin everything. I mean, it was all due to her that I met Sasuke and we've had really incredible sex and…" Naruto looked helplessly at the unresponsive Shino. "I didn't say that, did I?"

Shino went to the corner of the room and picked up the dented pen before placing it down on Naruto's table. "If you meant 'incredible sex', then yes, you just did so."

Moaning, Naruto's blush spread like wildfire all over his face. "I'm falling to pieces, Shino. You've got to help me, please." He latched onto Shino's leg, whimpering.

Shino was silent, his expressionless face masking the concern he felt for his boss and his friend. "I'm no fashion consultant or love expert but I can give a tip or two in dressing up properly for a dinner arrangement so all you need is…" Shino didn't manage to finish his sentence because a very bright tuff of blonde hair practically pounced onto him.

"Thank you, thank you." Naruto rubbed his happy face against Shino'e crumpled suit.

Disgusted, Shino practically threw the hyper blonde disgracefully on the carpeted floor. Straightening his tie and brushing the cresses from his expensive suit, he said, "It's already six, Mr. Uzumaki. Let's get you ready and stop that. You're ruining my best shirt and tie." Later, a very puppy-like Naruto trotted happily behind his composed secretary out of the building and into the car park.

**_-Sasuke's POV-_**

No one has ever tried pushing him away. Everyone wanted to reel him in, catch him and make him into some trophy so that they can show him off to everyone else. The very thought of that made Sasuke disgusted but... Naruto was different. Never had he met someone who tried so hard to kick him out of his life. Naturally, he was intrigued, his curiosity piqued by this strange and mystifying creature.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde's clumsy attempts to resist his charm but then caught himself for being off guard. Luckily, no one was watching. He berated himself for being an idiot for letting his vulnerable side show so easily. Being with Naruto was the only time he can be himself. Whenever Naruto was near him, Sasuke found a bit of himself that he had never known. He could always hear the blonde laugh, the beautiful baby blue eyes twinkled with humour and the sound of his voice was calming to his ears.

_No strings attached._

That was what he said on the first night they had sex. It was great sex, explosive and electrifying sex. He was like a virgin all over again when he touched a very shy Naruto. The responses that had emitted from Naruto convinced Sasuke that he was no virgin and that made Sasuke very jealous of the first person who had given the blonde his first lesson. Now, he regretted having said that. He wanted to own Naruto, make him his but what right did he have?

Growling, he slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone in the meeting room. All eyes were focused on him and he didn't care less. His mood had turned from tipsy to bad. With a curt voice, "Meeting adjourned." He stood up, grabbed his coat and rushed out of the metropolitan building, anxious to have another meeting with the innocent blonde siren.

When his chauffeur closed the door of the black sleek limousine, Sasuke picked up his phone and dialled the one number that had been replaying in his mind all day long. "Home." He almost barked at the chauffeur. Hearing the boring dial tone was torture. His fingers tapped impatiently at the upholstery of the arm rest, waiting for the other party to pick up his damn phone.

"Hello?"

Hearing his angelic voice made Sasuke hiss with pleasure. He could already feel the first stirrings of arousal. "Dinner tonight at 7.00 PM. Someone will be at your place to pick you up. Don't be late." Before he could take it anymore, Sasuke cut the line off. If he had heard Naruto's voice, he would've rushed to the latter's office, demanded to see Naruto and have his way with him there and then. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke leaned back against the leather seat before looking at the time.

5.45 PM.

_Great!_ He thought sarcastically._ One hour and fifteen more minutes to go. I should've just rushed to his office, locked his door and do him there and then! We would've still had time to leave!_ He groaned and began planning all sorts of preparations; ones that include a very sexy and naked blonde writhing and moaning with pleasure in his arms.

* * *

"You're late!" The long fingers drummed endlessly on the smooth steering wheel, indicating that the driver was impatient. The low growl was a warning that such insolence would not be tolerated.

Naruto's eye twitched as he climbed into the luxurious and extravagant looking car. He counted to ten to check himself before answering calmly, "I'm not." He swallowed hard when he felt Sasuke's eyes studying him very carefully from head to toe. He felt himself growing smaller and smaller under such scrutiny. The eyes that had followed his every naked curve, the blushing of his skin and the expressive face. Naruto gulped and tried to make it obvious that he didn't care.

Sasuke grinned to himself. Naruto was an open book to him. He could see that the blonde was having a hard time keeping himself in check. What Naruto didn't know was that, if he was turned on or embarrassed is that his ears would turn flaming red. _How cute!_ But when Sasuke finally paid attention to the clothes that Naruto was wearing... all hell nearly exploded.

The fidgeting blonde was wearing a semi-transparent and sleeveless black shirt with a zipper that held the front of the shirt together and it was only zipped till his midriff, revealing an eyeful of tanned flesh and beautifully carved collarbones... Sasuke actually had to tear his gaze away and resist the strong urge to rip the shirt and pin Naruto down. But then his eyes fell upon the tight fitting dark jeans that hugged Naruto's lower body so seamlessly. It was an extremely bad idea...

The lump in his throat never seemed bigger and the pool of heat at the lower part of his body practically sprang to life. _Oh shit._

"Where are we going?" The voice seemed so far away but it managed to penetrate some sense back into Sasuke's mind.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a quizzed look and Naruto lowered his eyes, unable to meet with the seductive eyes that bore into his soul. "It is a surprise."

"Oh." That was all he could answer. When Sasuke had looked at him, the glazed dark eyes had been filled with wanting and need that kinda scared him but at the same time, it made him excited. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach was definitely not helping and he felt even worse but the time the car hit the driveway. Shino had evilly inserted some very 'intimate' suggestions into the blonde's head and Naruto wasn't sure whether he wanted to carry out those suggestions or not...

Sure, he wanted Sasuke to never get bored of him for the raven head was a notorious playboy who had the unspoken rule of never sleeping with the same partner more than once. The fact that Sasuke continued to see Naruto was somewhat considered a miracle and if the tabloids got a hold of this BIG scoop, it would make the headlines for weeks to come and Naruto wasn't too sure whether he wanted to be on the front page of any gossip magazine.

The drive felt like an eternity. Neither party spoke and the silence hung between them heavily. Naruto, who had been playing with the hem of his shirt, was searching for the right words to break the silence. He was wondering whether he should talk professionally and discuss work or should he put Shino's suggestions to work and see how that would bring them. He gulped and blushed and fidgeted in his seat even more. There was just absolutely no way he can act like that!!!

"Naruto..."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name. Already, his heart was pounding up in his throat, making it difficult for him to swallow. "Uh...yes?" _Act calm. Act calm!!!_

Silence.

Naruto looked at other with drooped eyelids, praying that this wasn't the time for Sasuke to break up with him. Between acting professionally and being embarrassed by the fact that he was going to seduce Sasuke (courtesy of Shino), the latter sounded more interesting by now. There was just no way a curt and clipped performance was going to attract the attention of a well-known playboy. Naruto needed something new and improvise on it and what better time than to do it than now.

"We're here."

"Screw here! Let's go somewhere _comfortable_." Naruto purred the words out and began inching towards the other man like a seductive feline on heat. So very slowly, lithe and extremely sexy. His left hand moved ever so slowly to the zipper on his shirt and slowly pulled down, allowing the lapels of the shirt to draw a bigger opening, giving Sasuke more than an eyeful. "I can be..." Naruto licked his lips, trying to dampen the dry lips. He had difficulty voicing out what he wanted but Shino had told him to be experimental and daring.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a burst of courage and he decided to follow his stupidity. He would worry about the consequences later. Was it just him or did the egoistical bastard emitting a heady scent that filled his senses and making him drunk. There was something magnetic about the Uchiha. He could hear the faraway sound of alarm that blared irritatingly. Somewhere in his hazy mind, he knew that alarm was warning him of the potential danger if he continued to be around the panther. But he couldn't care less.

Yes, he would worry about the consequences later.

An eyebrow twitched. Naruto was so mesmerized with the somewhat thin pink lips and wished that it would just claim his already. "You can be...?" The quizzical brow still twitched, waiting for an answer. It was clear that the young Uchiha did not like to wait for an answer.

Sasuke stared at the blonde staring at his lips. When Naruto licked his own lips, the cute pinkish tongue darted out from the hot and wet cavern. Sasuke had explored the deliciously hot mouth so many times and had ravished it till it was sore. But still!! It was not enough. Never had Sasuke felt so horny from just one person. Heck! He was horny all the time when the certain sexy blonde was around him...

Nartuo grinned. That foxy grin that melted the Uchiha's cold heart. There was a strange feeling; something warm and intoxicating. "I can be..." Naruto inched closer, his shirt now open. He leant closer and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "...very, very naughty." He then proceeded to lick the shell with that cute sexy tongue of his. Wait! Can the word 'cute' even exist in the same line as 'sexy'?!? When Naruto blew softly at his ear, Sasuke shuddered, clinging to dear life on the last strands of restraint. Now, he did.

Naruto's hand ghosted over the unmistakably thick bulge between Sasuke's strong thighs, musing to himself that this would be in him later when they share the throes of passion and pleasure together. Just the thought of it made Naruto shuddered with anticipation. Never had he been so daring in his advances. He giggled at the mere thought of his unusual behaviour and wished Sasuke would devour him already. He had this faint nagging feeling that the Uchiha was holding back on something. Never mind, he would break that strong resolve bit by bit. His fingers now grasped the copper zipper and slowly pulled down...

But a strong and warm hand quickly gripped Naruto's wrist. "What are you doing, Naruto?" The low voice was laced with hint of strain. Naruto smiled a sultry smile at Sasuke's breathing which had become faster. It was obvious that Sasuke was excited as he was.

A playful side emerged. He didn't say anything but instead, Naruto started to place soft butterfly kisses on the crook of Sasuke's neck, working his way ever so slowly to the collarbone and lower.

Sasuke gulped. He didn't know that the blonde was so... kinky. Playing sex games like this was dangerous. If not to his libido, then to his poor heart which was beating madly against his chest, pumping blood to his head and to his 'other' part. There was no way he could resist the sweet temptation right before his eyes. He had to grab it before it disappears but something else needs to be done. Something very important.

This can wait.

"Sasuke..." The soft voice was audible enough for the raven head to hear. He looked at Naruto's face and saw the desire which danced in the sparkling blue eyes. Sasuke could see that Naruto was aroused as well. His pants didn't seem so tight earlier. Now, he was going to burst! "Sasuke..." How he love that husky voice calling his name. He then saw the playful glint in the blonde's eyes and gulped again.

"Aren't you going to ravish me?"

_Snap!!_

That was it. The last strand finally snapped. Sasuke practically pounced onto the blonde who squeaked at the sudden movement from the unusually rigid raven head just mere milliseconds ago. His lips captured the surprised blonde's ones before Naruto could regain his composure. His tongue was cruel and invading, tasting and arousing. Sasuke angled his head so that he could gain more access to the hot and tantalizing mouth, that naughty mouth...

His hands were roaming, touching and feeling the heated naked skin. Sasuke just couldn't get enough. He needed to get closer and nearer. His fingers found the hard nubs and rolled them with his fingers, teasing cruelly and lightly pinching them.

Naruto gasped and tried futilely to push the stronger male away. His body was trembling with desire and he was overcome with lust. If Sasuke continued to touch him, he would come. "Ah! No, Sasuke...please..."

"What is it now, Naruto? Weren't you so bold earlier?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's swollen lips. As if to punish Naruto, Sasuke pinched one hard nipple. Naruto's body bucked against the tight embrace and beads of sweat coated his forehead. "Didn't you want me to ravish you?" Sasuke's evil mouth moved to the column of Naruto's neck and sucked. "What happened to the you that was so bold to test my restraints?" He opened his mouth and bit hard onto Naruto's shoulder; not enough to draw blood but enough to leave his mark there.

Naruto thrashed around, writhing like a helpless snake. He subconsciously rubbed himself against the restraining fabric of his pants. His breathing was fast and laboured. His skin was flushed with excitement and his chest heaved with Sasuke's erotic touches. He whimpered when he felt Sasuke's hand snaked behind his band and moved down into his the waistline of his pants. "Sasu...ke... I need...I..." He started throatily, unable to finish.

"What do you need? Tell me, Naruto." The husky voice with the heady scent of pheromones were enough to send Naruto over the edge but Sasuke was good. Suddenly, Naruto was released and he collapsed like a ragged puppet without its strings. Naruto blinked at the sudden coldness that had washed over him. His dazed mind had yet fully comprehend what had happened. "As much as I would like to take you here, we have to meet some people."

At first, the words carried no meaning to Naruto. He was still grappling with the inner turmoil he was experiencing. He didn't understand why Sasuke didn't continue. He had wantonly rubbed his body against the sexy Uchiha and still the Uchiha managed to stop. His ragged breathing was slowly reducing to normal breathing but he was still semi hard. Despite his best efforts to seduce Sasuke, he had still failed and that was the worst part!! Wait... _meet some people???_

"Oh my god! We're meeting someone?" Naruto jerked back onto his seat, trying very hard to smooth out the cresses of his clothes, zipped his shirt right back up as far as it would go and counted to ten to regain his composure.

Sasuke grinned, an action which was very rare. "That's what I said." He held out his hand to help Naruto but was batted away.

"Stop that! Don't touch me!"

Naruto's words had a startling effect on him. Anger suddenly overwhelmed him as Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist, tightening painfully. "I'll touch you whenever I like. The tips of my fingers will explore every known and unknown territory on your body until you do not know the meaning of decency anymore," Sasuke said huskily as he brought Naruto's wrist to his lips. He planted soft kisses on the inner wrist and felt the blonde's resistance all but melt away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's stomach flipped and his toes curled as he anticipated a kiss from the raven head. Slowly, his eyelids drooped and he willingly offered his lips to Sasuke who responded by kissing him hard, savagely like a hungry beast until all embarrassment were forgotten. At that magical moment, there was only both him and Sasuke.

Suddenly a few sharp knocks on the windscreen jerked them back into reality. A blurred face appeared from outside and Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke away. Right now, all he wanted was to dig a hole and bury himself in it out of embarrassment. But he can't because Naruto was too busy trying to make himself look presentable that he didn't notice a very amused person staring at him. The flush on his face probably made him look even more dishevelled. He dared a small glance at the annoyed Sasuke beside him. For just one moment, Naruto wondered how Sasuke can be so composed so fast when he was still aroused and hot and full of wanting…

"Naruto."

Hearing his name, Naruto grinned because it seemed that the Uchiha isn't as controlled as he had thought earlier. _So he's also the same as me._ Eyeing the apparent arousal stretching the limits Sasuke's jeans' zipper, Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Are you going to stay inside that car?"

The voice wasn't loud but it was commanding. It actually reminded him of someone but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. When Sasuke opened the door to step out of the car, Naruto followed. What happened next nearly made Naruto's jaw drop to the ground. He was facing Sasuke beside Sasuke; another Sasuke to be precise. No, twins! Dumbstruck, Naruto could only stare with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

The other version of Sasuke had longer hair and was clearly older but the alikeness is uncanny. "Introductions anyone?"

There was no mistake. It all finally clicked. The other man standing beside Sasuke was an Uchiha, a very urm… Naruto eyed the dark long-haired man and concluded; a very arrogant piece of art. He glared at Sasuke, obviously annoyed at why God was so good towards the Uchiha family and so mean to him.

It was obvious that Sasuke caught the heated stare. "Now, what did I do wrong?" He slammed the car door and beckoned Naruto to come over.

"Nothing." Naruto didn't trust himself anymore. It was too much. Meeting one Uchiha was taking a toll on him and he didn't need to meet another Sasuke-look-alike to kill him. "I was just wondering…"

The long haired Sasuke-look-alike gave him a small smile and held out his hand. "I'm Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, this stuck-up's elder brother and no, we're not twins."

Naruto swore his blood pressure just went up another notch. Seeing this friendly Uchiha was a definite welcome. He shook Itachi's hand and instantly, his heart warmed up to him. "Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you." And he flashed his infamous smile, oblivious to the fact that a green-eyed monster was seething beside him.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's waist, breaking of their brief contact and glared at his brother. "Introductions are over." He said curtly, not bothering to hide the coldness in his tone.

Itachi took a step back, offering the awkward couple an invitation into his abode. "My, aren't you touchy." His knowing eyes, hidden behind the red contact lens bore into a blushing Naruto.

Naruto averted his face, knowing that he will deal with Sasuke later with a very tormenting punishment. Trying to reason with his already jumbled thoughts and the fact that he was already meeting Sasuke's family was already taking a toll on Naruto's sanity. How can so many things happen within a day?! "Uh... are we just going to stand here?"

The older Uchiha grinned. "I apologize. Where are my manners?" He gestured towards the entrance of his humble abode.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "You've never had any manners with any of your guests. You don't need to start now."

"That is because you're no guest. You're my brother. You're more than welcomed to do whatever you like and whenever you like it. I'm not father."

Naruto saw Sasuke clench and unclench his fists and knew that his brother had touched a taboo subject. He was curious as to what had happened between the Uchiha brothers and their father. But it was not his place to ask questions. No, Sasuke will tell him in due time but who was he to be confided in by the arrogant Uchiha? If Sasuke did confide in him and indulge Naruto his family's secrets, it will give Naruto a false sense of hope that both of them might have a future together. Alas, this was not going to be so because both him and the Uchiha had a mutual agreement of never to pry into each other's business.

"Naruto?"

Jerked out of his deep thinking, Naruto looked up to see three pairs of curious eyes staring at him. He blushed out of embarrassment at being caught off guard. "Sorry. I was thinking about work." Naruto didn't dare to look at Sasuke's face. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist and dragged the surprised blonde along into the house. "Sasuke?"

"We're having dinner here tonight. We were invited by my brother."

That was all. Somehow, there was a tone at the end of his sentence that warned Naruto of asking anymore questions. If he wanted to know anything anymore, it won't be easy to divulge it if the young Uchiha is in a bad mood. Then it surprised Naruto that how much he understood what the raven head was thinking and yet, there are still so many things that he didn't understand too. Was it bad to know about the likes and dislikes of the person you like? Would it be wrong to pry? Is it a crime to investigate?

The answer is yes. Naruto was scared and worried that he might lose Sasuke and he couldn't risk that. Call it selfish or stupidity. Naruto just knew it that he could never risk anything to jeopardize this relationship or he might be abandoned again.

-

-

-

A/N:

Hmm... well, that was short. The whole time I was writing this, I had to keep a box of tissues beside me because I was having nosebleeds. I know that a lot of people are waiting for me to update 'Farewell, mi amour' but I seriously have no idea how to continue it at the moment. Hopefully I can update before the month is out.

Again, please REVIEW!! It doesn't hurt to do that. At least I know that my writing is appreciated or hated. Thanks.

Love,

Harajunko.


End file.
